The Fire's Shadow
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Sequal to The Spirit Ninja. The Rookie Nine have had kids of their own and with kids, it brings a whole new spin on life and the way of the Ninja. Especially when most of them grew up without having a parents.  OC   Bad Summary


The cloaked figure raced down the street as I stood there atop the Hokage Tower with one of my best friends, Ino Yamanaka, and a child. They moved quickly under the cover of night, no disturbance had been created; we all knew she was coming. As she passed through the gates she ditched her cloak and laughed at the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Foolish Hokage..." she cackled.

Looking over my shoulder, I held up my hand for the high-five. Yuri Uzumaki, the youngest of Naruto's children clung tightly to my back. His lavender hair rustling in the cool night breeze his soft blue-white eyes filled with laugher.

"Yuki, that was a very clever idea." Ino said, patting him on the back.

The seven year old blushed and hid his face against my hair. Ino smiled and held back her giggle. Shaking my head, I got Yuki in front of me and looked at Ino menacingly.

"Wanna race, Ino-Pig?"

Yuki giggled and stared at Ino while making pig noises.

"Whatever you say, Forehead."

I sweat-dropped and shrugged.

"Well, get a head start then."

Ino nodded and raced off while Yuki looked up at me confused.

"If you let her have a head start then you'll lose! Aunty Sakura, you're going to lose!"

"Don't worry, we'll still beat her, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, I felt the chakra move to my feet and raced off, everything around us was a complete blur to Yuki, but I saw clearly. We beat Ino within minutes and waited outside of the Hokage Mansion patiently. Yuki jumping up and down excitedly, so glad that I'd raced with him.

Knocking on the door, just as Ino landed on the steps with me, Hinata and Naruto opened the door.

"We're back..." Ino panted.

Smiling brightly at her, Naruto chuckled and picked up his child with windswept hair.

"Did she take you for a run?" Naruto asked, smiling at his son.

Hinata and Naruto have been married for years now and they're still madly in love, thanks to me and Ino hitting Naruto upside the head and getting him to realize everything.

"Thank you so much, Sakura."

I shrugged and hugged Hinata, careful not to squish her tummy. She had to be at least six or seven months pregnant now. Naruto sent Yuki to bed and he hugged Sakura and Ino tightly.

"So have you made a decision yet? Either or you?"

Ino and I glanced at one another and we didn't really know what to say. Doing missions is one thing, but taking the new Genin on them, that's completely different. Especially when most of the Genin are our friends children or our own.

"I think I'm going to stay apart of the ANBU Protection Guard, I honestly don't think I'd be very good in teaching them."

"Well, I'll take on a Team, I just don't want one that has any of my children. I love them, but I would probably slack on them or be harder on them."

Naruto nodded and put his arm around Hinata.

"Hinata, you should go get some sleep." I said, my Medic-Ninja skills kicking in.

"Goodnight you two. See you bright and early Sakura."

Ino and I turned to leave as soon as the doors were closed.

"So you're not going to give up your title as Spirit Ninja?"

"I can't just give it up. It's become a part of me, Ino."

"Well, then I just want you to be careful. Your Shadow Jutsu is apart of the _Haruno_ bloodline, and is more than likely passed down to the females. Amari might-"

"I already thought about that and Kakashi is keeping a very close eye on her."

Ino snorted and shook her head as we stopped in front of her house.

"Kaito if you don't get away from my chocolate I'm going to kill you!"

We burst out laughing and I could see her oldest daughter chasing around her son. Risa and Kaito are both bleach blondes with aquamarine eyes, twins. Ironically this generation of Konoha Ninja like twins, we have a few sets of them.

"Well good luck, Ino."

She rolled her eyes and walked inside her house, where her screaming joined in with her children. Sai was probably cowering in some corner, he was never very good at handling PMS or angry.

* * *

><p>I finally reached our home inside of the Uchiha Estate, which is extremely cool because I used to always dream about living here. Running a hand though my short spiky hair, I pulled out a kunai as the sudden feeling of being watched came over me.<p>

"Easy, Sakura, it's just me."

Turning around, Sasuke stood there, smirking at me. His katana strapped at his side and I smirked.

"Well well well look who it is..."

Sasuke chuckled darkly and smirked, playing with his katana in the sheathe

"May I ask what you are doing here, sir?"

"Oh, I've come to steal away the Queen of the Uchiha's. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

Giggling quietly, I spun my kunai around on my index finger.

"Why yes, I would know where you could find her, but there's no way that I would tell you."

"Then I must fight you to find the Queen."

Throwing the kunai straight for his head, I dodged the katana that nearly missed my side. Smirking, I didn't even think that the sounds of us fighting would wake the children.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~- Amari -~*~*~<strong>

I rolled over and found that my brother and sister were both in my room, starring out the window intently, and eyes wide with excitement.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Quickly going across the room, I looked out the window with my siblings. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed both of their hands and led them out of my room.

"Katsumi, Kai, you know that you're both supposed to be in bed." I scolded

"But I wanted to see Mommy!" Katsumi whined.

I looked down at Kai; curious as to how he'd react.

"I heard fighting and wanted to see what it was."

Shaking my head, I sent Kai to his room and picked up Katsumi. I love her dark rose-colored hair and her eyes onyx like everyone else in the family.

"Amari, why does Mommy have to leave so much?"

I shrugged and opened the door and went outside.

"How about you ask Mom yourself?"

"Sakura, give me back my katana!" Dad shouted, chasing after her.

"If you want it, then you'll have to actually try for it."

Smirking, I jumped up onto the roof and walked over to Isami's window. Tapping on it, he slowly looked up at me from his bed and groaned.

"What Amari?"

"Oh, sorry for waking you, guess you don't wan to watch Mom and Dad fight?"

He was out of his room in seconds, shirtless and holding a blanket in his hand.

"Here, incase you get cold."

I wrinkled my nose, but wrapped Katsumi and myself up. We sat there on the roof and watched them closely.

"Come on Sasuke, or you afraid you'll lose to me _**again**_?"

Looking at Isami, he smirked and shrugged.

"Mom's a badass, what else is new?"

"Oh, you want to play it that way, do you?" Dad warned.

Dad jumped up into the air and doing a few quick hand signs, he made his trademark fireball, the one that everyone except for me can do.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu…" Isami whispered, watching in awe as it went straight for Mom.

They must have fought for maybe thirty minutes when one of Dad's fire attacks headed straight for us. Isami sat there frozen and I jumped to my feet after Katsumi into his lap, and did hand signs as quick as I could.

"Shadow Style! Protection Jutsu!"

A translucent gray shield covered us and the fire disappeared as it hit.

"Amari!" Mom shouted, dropping Dad's katana and running to us.

I fell back on my but and the Jutsu disappeared. Isami starred at me with wide eyes and Katsumi just laughed, not understanding what had just happened and thinking that it looked really cool.

"Amari are you okay? What are you kids doing out here this late? Why aren't you in bed?" Mom asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Mommy! Mommy! I saw you and Daddy fighting and I wanted to watch!"

Dad resheathed his katana and stood there on the ground starring up at us with his arms crossed. Gulping, I looked to Mom and she was also starring at Dad.

"Sasuke, they're just kids, they wanted to watch…"

"We were just kids too…"

Mom took Katsumi in her arms and jumped down off the roof.

"Come on honey, let me tuck you in." Mom said, "Go easy on them…"

She disappeared in the house and Isami and I starred down at Dad nervously.

"Isami, go to bed. Amari, come down here."

"Good luck…" he whispered before going back through his window.

Jumping down from the roof, I brushed hair behind my ear and looked Dad square in the eye.

"You could have been hurt."

"Yea but-"

"There is no 'buts' Amari! What if your Jutsu had failed?"

"But it didn't!"

"Would you rather it didn't, _**Sir**_? Would you rather have us burned to a crisp?"

He was silent for a moment before leaning forward and grabbing me by the arm.

"Amari, that's all. Go to bed."

Mom stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed, she looked less than happy. Nodding, I walked inside and went up to my bedroom.

Slumping up the stairs, I got into my room on the second floor and quietly closed the door, making sure to not wake up anyone else in the house and crawled back into my warm bed.


End file.
